The present invention relates to automated motion of devices, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of automatically controlled motion of unmanned aircraft confined within predetermined boundaries.
To-date crop dusting is carried out either by a pilot flying a duster plane, and applying the dusting manually on each run. Alternatively, a dusting vehicle, driven on the ground, is used, but this usually proves to be harmful to the crops as the vehicle runs over crops as it advances in the field.
Unmanned aircraft is also known to have been used for crop dusting, which is remotely controlled from the ground, and depends utterly on very skilled operators to fly it successfully. Night crop-dusting is practically impossible with remote-controlled flown duster, as flying it demands good visibility. Furthermore, controlling a remote-controlled unmanned aircraft from the ground is a demanding task taking its toll by increasing the operator""s fatigue and therefore is not suited for long operations.
Unmanned remotely controlled flying machines have been known for years. Remote-controlled flying models are used for military tasks, such as reconnaissance missions, as well as civilian purposes, such as recreational model flying.
Unmanned aircrafts usually are controlled with remote control units operated at ground level. Examples of remote control units for unmanned aircraft are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,674 (Heyche et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,758 (Sakuma et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,975 (Suzuki) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,426 (Gaishin et al.), all incorporated herein by reference. It is also possible to operate the remote control on board an aircraft.
However, controlling remotely controlled aircraft requires high skills in operating the remote control unit, as well as utmost attention to the aircraft, its position, heading, pitch, elevation, and speed. Furthermore, flying remotely controlling aircraft is limited to the operator""s view range, which may vary depending on the terrain conditions.
It should be noted that when communication between the aircraft and the remote control unit is broken, the aircraft may still be able to fly, and this can result in the aircraft going astray, flying off beyond the controllers capacity of regaining control on it and repossessing it.
To the best knowledge of the inventor, there exist unmanned aircraft systems that use computerized maps for navigation. The starting position of the aircraft (i.e. takeoff point or a predetermined position which the aircraft initially reaches) is inputted to the control unit and the aircraft is made to follow a prescribed route which is calculated by an onboard (or distant) computing unit with reference to the GPS coordinates.
Satellite tracking systems are also known for some years. The Global Positioning System (GPS), based on high orbiting satellite network, is used in tracking and locating objects on the surface of the Earth. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,102 (Barnard) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,733 (O""Neill) disclosed satellite-based vehicle position determining systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,929 (League), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,739 (League), describe systems and methods for tracking objects using a detection system (GPS).
It is suggested that confining the motion of remotely controlled unmanned aircraft within predefined boundaries will allow better control of the aircraft, as well as allow the performance of automated tasks within these boundaries.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method of an automatically controlled motion of unmanned aircraft confined within predetermined boundaries.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of an automated unmanned aircraft operating in a confined zone, which can be used for crop dusting or any other routine job within the confined area without or with very little human intervention.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method that does not require the operator to posses special skills in order to be able to operate it.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such system and method that uses a location system (such as the GPS) to determine the position of the aircraft.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such system and method that allows fully automated operation of the aircraft in the confined zone.
An aspect of the present invention is the use of a tracking system, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS). Another aspect of the present invention is the confinement of the aircraft to a predetermined confined zone. Another aspect is the provision of fully automated flight of the aircraft within that confined zone.
There is thus provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a system of automatically controlled motion of unmanned aircraft confined within predetermined boundaries, the system comprising:
registration means for registering reference points located at the boundaries of a predefined zone;
an unmanned aircraft comprising a body of an aircraft adapted for flying, the body provided with control means for controlling its flight, and control unit, the control unit adapted to communicate with the registration means, determine the location of the reference points and determine the aircraft position with respect to the reference points, said control unit further adapted to actuate the control means so as to allow the aircraft to fly only within the boundaries of the predetermined zone.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, said tracking system is a satellite base tracking system.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, said satellite based tracking system is GPS.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, said means for registering comprise a plurality of beacons adapted to transmit signals of predetermined frequencies traceable by said control unit, and wherein said control unit is adapted to determine the location of the aircraft relative to said beacons, by comparing the frequencies, detecting changes in them and determining the aircraft location with respect to said beacons by comparing the time that takes each signal to reach the control unit.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, said aircraft is adapted to fly in a predetermined pattern within the confined zone.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, said aircraft is a helicopter.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, said aircraft is adapted to be controlled with a remote control unit operated on the ground, and when the system detects that aircraft approaches the confined zone boundary the control unit overrides the remote control unit and forces the aircraft to remain within the confined zone.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the registering means comprise at least one portable beacon adapted to be positioned at a reference point and transmit signals traceable by the tracking system, and wherein said control unit is adapted to determine the location of the aircraft relative to the reference points.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a system of automatically controlled motion of unmanned aircraft confined within predetermined boundaries, the system comprising:
registration means for registering reference points located at the boundaries of a predefined zone in GPS coordinates;
an unmanned aircraft comprising a body of an aircraft adapted for flying, the body provided with control means for controlling its flight, and control unit, the control unit adapted to communicate with the registration means, determine the location of the reference points and determine the aircraft position with respect to the reference points, said control unit further adapted to actuate the control means so as to allow the aircraft to fly only within the boundaries of the predetermined zone.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of automatically controlled motion of unmanned aircraft confined within predetermined boundaries, the method comprising:
providing registration means for registering reference points located at the boundaries of a predefined zone;
providing an unmanned aircraft comprising a body of an aircraft adapted for flying, the body provided with control means for controlling its flight, and control unit, the control unit adapted to communicate with the registration means, determine the location of the reference points and determine the aircraft position with respect to the reference points, said control unit further adapted to actuate the control means so as to allow the aircraft to fly only within the boundaries of the predetermined zone;
registering the location reference points located at corners of the confined zone;
flying the aircraft within the confined zone; and the aircraft""s location with respect to the reference points and diverting the aircraft
when it approaches the boundary of the confined zone.